<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ride of Your Life by darkrestorer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438407">The Ride of Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer'>darkrestorer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medb wanted her Master's cooperation for a small favor. But when he didn't give her what she wanted, it lit a fire under her rather round posterior. Now she was hellbent on seducing that innocent young man, who wouldn't yield to her, whatever it took. Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medb | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ride of Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wha-what did you just say?!" Ritsuka stepped back. His expression morphed into one of bewilderment as Medb finished speaking. A gleeful smile was etched on her pretty features, which unsettled the master even more. He looked like a deer in the headlights, which was quite cute. His voice echoed around the halls of Chaldea, and it sounded as exasperated as she expected.</p><p>The pink-haired queen dragged her tongue across her lips with a slow, sensual flourish, and she noticed Ritsuka wince a little at that. She could never get tired of this. Seeing her Master flustered and shaking like a scared puppy. It made up for her repeating her earlier statement. "You heard me. My Noble Phantasm has a….<em>unique</em> requirement that I must meet so it could grow stronger. And that is to bed you. Mind you, I'm not talking about just a simple one night stand."</p><p>The Master's mouth was left hanging as he waited on each word. He must've been baffled that she would come to him for this, like a peon being acknowledged for the first time. He damn well should because she was offering him a chance of a lifetime.</p><p>"Let's see…" She tapped her chin with her finger, playing coy for his anxious mind. "Four nights should do it. Let's fuck for four days and four nights. I'll even let you top me if you want."</p><p>"Wait a moment. Just what brought this on, Medb? What's with that absurd requirement?!"</p><p>Just like the morally-inclined stooge he was, he didn't fall for the bait so easily. Medb giggled. A little cat and mouse wouldn't hurt. "Ehh? But you've been helping everyone improve themselves. Am I not part of that list?"</p><p>Ritsuka brooded over it, perhaps feeling cornered. He'd never be the one to be swayed by her charms so easily. He's that kind of man, and that's what she liked about him. However, she would have never thought that he'd turn and face her with a smile. "Sorry, Medb. I don't feel that we should do it. But, if we ever find ourselves in a bind, I'll try reconsidering it."</p><p>He left Medb speechless. Strong-willed as ever, That's what her Master was like. His tall height and squared shoulders as he walked away made goosebumps crawl all the way across her exposed back. Something about that strange, gentle manliness made her feel damp underneath her crotch.</p><p>She just wanted to see how he'd react with a simple, straightforward invitation, but his response was nothing like she expected.</p><p>She smiled sweetly, as if experiencing love for the first time, her expectations exceeded. Medb felt love for fearless men and desired nothing more than witnessing that love come to fruition again and again. Masses of brave souls just waiting at her beck and call. What's more, she absolutely loved men who didn't yield to her. That included her Master.</p><p>She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.</p>
<hr/><p>Days working at Chaldea became quite busy. With constant training in simulations and Rayshifting, Ritsuka was always on the move, and always distracted by the Servants on his tail nearly throughout the day. That, however, didn't dissuade Medb as she watched closely from the sidelines. On the contrary, she saw this as a chance.</p><p>She put her plan into motion during a Rayshift. She waited for an opportunity while the other Servants were distracted, too preoccupied with their foolishness and indulgences when there was a mighty fine treasure right in their midst: an intrepid Master. Of course, he was hesitant to see the harlot given what happened during their last conversation. After finishing up the packed lunch that Mash had made for him and wrapping it neatly, he made space for her. She took it, sliding into the seat with what little grace she could endure, and immediately poured all her efforts into making him forget that Shielder.</p><p>She drew close to him, all casual and nice, asking him how he was and not letting him see the fresh stain on her pure white panties underneath her skirt that had accumulated from being in his presence. Once he relaxed his guard, she leaned closer to him, allowing him to imprint her fragrance in his mind. Her ample cleavage worked its magic in drawing his gaze more than once. It was a good idea to be wearing even less than usual. Him growing flustered didn't come as a surprise. Out in the open, the simple lace bra out holding her perky tits heaved as the excitement made her heart beat faster. Just a little more and she'd get a taste of his meat. But it wound up proving too much and he excused himself in a hurry.</p><p>One simple failure did not spell the end of it all. This was just the start.</p><p>Back in Chaldea, Medb had caught him whenever he was alone, or was about to be alone. Always eager and waiting. Making herself look like the upstanding Servant he expected at first, she hid her true intentions first to get him to loosen up.</p><p>She provided stimulating company. Pressuring the Master of Chaldea to tip his moral compass was more fun than she thought. Her actions escalated gradually with each encounter. Her words didn't fall behind either. She uttered how nice it'd be to have a strong man like him in bed. She described how hot she felt whenever she thought of feeling his erect cock inside her needy pussy. She drawled out her words as she imparted her intense yearning to <em>ride</em> him all night long—while letting him sneak a peek as she lifted up her skirt, finding nothing but her bare pussy, dripping with arousal.</p><p>"How about you be my chariot for the night?"</p><p>"You looking for some fun? How about taking me out for a spin?"</p><p>"You know, I could go for something <em>hard </em>and <em>thick </em>right about now."</p><p>Her honeyed words seeped into his ear like a sly poison.</p><p>The mental assault didn't take long to show its effects. Medb could quite clearly see how hot and bothered he had become. How his gaze naturally drifted to her as he passed through on his way to some mundane job. How his eyes grew steadily with cravings for a woman, specifically her. Not even that Shielder who's always pestering him. None of his other female Servants would come for him to relieve his pent up frustration, she was sure of that. None had the drive to be his bitch more than her.</p><p>A little more and she would have her man in the palm of her hand. Because in the end, she always does. She just needed to wait a little bit more and…</p>
<hr/><p>"So you finally came." Of course he would. The slutty queen had been getting him hard for a month, perhaps longer, and it'd been apparent multiple times with his quickened breath and subtle shaking that he came very close to falling into her clutches on multiple occasions. She had lost count by the time she was letting him grope her ass during one of their Rayshifts. That's not all, they practically grinded against each other out of sight from the rest of the Chaldean team.</p><p>She had heard him a mile away. The halls hadn't carried a single sound apart from his footsteps. He had hesitated in front of her door, perhaps nervous about being caught in front of the harlot's room at this late hour. Numerous misunderstandings (or should she say factual conclusions) would form should he be spotted. He tried to knock on the door, but it slid open before he could touch it. It had never been locked in the first place.</p><p>His shadow stretched into the interior of her love nest as soon as the light from the hall spilled inside. Her lips curled into a grin as she rolled over onto her side, supporting her cheek with her hand as she leaned against the white cotton sheets. Strands of smooth pink hair cascaded downward across her half-naked body.</p><p>She examined him from head to toe as if he was a feast fit for a royal, her sweet face masking a horny devil of a woman. Her own serving of thick meat. "Took you long enough." She'd been waiting for this moment. Her fingers alone never did satisfy her, and with the scarcity of handsome guys, it was the only thing she could rely on while the rest of her bed remained vacant.</p><p>He padded his way to her, his face melting into the obscurity of his own selfish desires. She'd seen that face before. Hungry for a chance to see her bend down on her hands and knees. An uncountable amount of men all had that same look when they'd crowd before her. But in his eyes there was still a tiny bit of hesitation left. He couldn't meet her lustful gaze.</p><p>Crawling out of her bed on all fours, a tantalizing sight that captured his attention, Medb drew close before that waning light of reason turned her away yet again.</p><p>Ritsuka shut his eyes and shivered, balling his hands into fists as Medb blew a hot breath against his lips. Eyes set in a narrow focus, she pressed her mouth against his, wrenching his self-imposed muzzle open with her tongue, breaking through the last barrier he had. It was obvious that he was still shy, and that was perfectly okay. She would just let her experience do the talking. A faint gasp escaped him when he felt her tongue teasing his teeth. It roamed freely, sliding across his interior with mighty inquisitiveness and tasting his sweet spittle. He grumbled into the softest pair of lips he'd ever experienced, exchanging his breath for hers, his eyes half-open in hazy pleasure. A devilish grin split her face when he relaxed and surrendered to this simple foreplay. She redoubled her kiss, pressuring his novice lips and making sure to mark this moment in his mind. She moaned and he breathed out the last vestiges of his strength. For her, it was just business as usual, but for him it must be one hell of a drug. Her suspicions proved to be well-founded when his entire body writhed underneath her hands pressing on his chest. She craved that sort of thing. Young men drowning in her service, unable to withstand her love.</p><p>Her tongue left his mouth as she pulled it along his cheek, peppering him with kisses. Medb slid her attention to the side, trapping his earlobe between her teeth and vocalizing her feelings in soft murmurs. He fidgeted, hearing her voice so close. While he let out shallow gasps, she nibbled the soft cushion and let him feel desirable with her finger circling his nipple. Her breasts pressed firmly into his body as he gritted his teeth, unable to withstand her probing his sensitivities, searching for a weakness to exploit. It didn't matter if he was the last Master of humanity or an ordinary village hick, he was going to be her steed. She made that known as she grinded her perky tits against his chest.</p><p>Moments later his gaze finally landed on her body, descending the narrow arch of her back, taking in how irresistible her entire shape was. How hot she must've looked under his immature eyes. He could never hope to endure her feminine wiles. After hanging back for a pointless second, his hand finally moved to clutch her ass, squeezing her right cheek tightly and making her squeal in delight. <em>Now we're talking.</em> She stopped tonguing his ear and worked her way down to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. The pinch of her teeth elicited a nice groan from the young man, the sharp pain quickly morphing into a dull, yet somewhat pleasant, sensation as she licked his skin.</p><p>With him fondling her ass with both his hands, she once again planted her lips securely over his mouth, more passionate than before. He was more welcoming this time around. Joining the fray, his tongue twisted against hers. She shut her eyes, adoring the assertiveness of his tongue pressing on hers, as well as him sucking on it. Their makeout turned into an intense exchange as Medb bore her nails against the skin of his back, locking him into place.</p><p>When she felt his mast prodding against her pelvis, she decided that was enough and pulled him onto her bed.</p><p>He crashed against the soft mattress, ruffling the rose petals scattered around him and bathing him in their aroma suffused with her own pheromones. It messed with his senses. His mind could only turn malleable after a small whiff.</p><p>Before he could even utter a word, her thighs straddled his hips and her supple asscheeks pressed down on the great bulge at his groin, squishing the thick meat in her crack. A cruel yet regal glint sparkled in those yellow orbs of that hedonistic leer of her's. "There we go," crooned the pink-haired Rider. "Now this is a position I've sorely missed. What's with that look? Unless you don't already know, I'm the most down-to-fuck Servant you got. Top? Bottom? Whichever way we find ourselves in, I'll gladly squeeze every last drop from you until you're dead tired."</p><p>She didn't let his bafflement deluge the moment and bent over to take his lips for a casual taste while she warmed up. He seemed to like it, reorganizing their feverish makeout from a moment ago. His hands nurtured the feeling of her smooth, milky white skin along her bare waist. She felt his grasp on her breasts a moment later. The pair were toys to the male's energetic hands. His strong grip pressed her assets together and then fondled them as she cooed into his lips. Her soft mounds finally came free once he tugged her bra up. The seductive outfit she wore was nowhere near immaculate. The erotic lingerie matched the provocative woman that she was proud of being. The white lace of the low-cut top was punctuated by a sheer section in the middle of her chest. Of course, under the dim light it was hard to see, but that didn't deter him from massaging her boobs and pulling on her nipples with his fingers. Those were the sort of actions that she always looked forward to. She loved men molesting her tits and the groan of satisfaction they made, just like how Ritsuka was groaning as he squeezed them. The action caused Medb to vigorously pump her hips over his pelvis like a horny bunny, humping his growing bulge against her soaking wet lingerie. She sealed his moans with a kiss as he fervently toyed with her tits, letting him enjoy the bliss of partaking in her heavenly body.</p><p>Grinding her pussy lips into his throbbing rod through the thin fabric of her lingerie, she couldn't contain herself. Remnants of spit trailing down her chin, she leaned back, breaking their kiss, and bent her taut stomach as she slid backwards. His bulge pointing towards her, she unzipped and unfastened his pants with a hand, moving in a liquid blur. She fished for the contents of his underwear until she pulled out his cock.</p><p>Medb whistled at the sight of his erection as if praising a new luxury car. The rod of flesh smacked her stomach the moment it sprung out of its confinement. The precum oozing from its tip doused her perfect skin with a large strand. "Just about the right size to really stretch me out," she said, coiling her fingers around its impressive girth. Her hand stroked the length a couple of times, just enjoying the feeling of its weight and the agony he vocalized along with it. She rubbed her stained panties against the cockhead repeatedly, letting it slip back and forth as she moved her hips around. "I should commend your family for raising such a nice cock for me to ride. Your ancestors, too, should be proud that one of theirs earns my seal of approval."</p><p>"Wait! I- Aaghhhh!"</p><p>"Before anyone, even that annoying Scathach and Mash, could dare to take this away from me, I'll make it addicted to me and me alone!" After hovering over his massive cock and pulling aside her panties, she dove down and gingerly pushed it inside her, spreading apart her pussy lips. Her breathing got heavier and heavier by the second. Her chest and perky tits rose and fell as she took it all inside. The stiffness of it brought an incredible shock running down the length of her spine, causing her pussy walls to clench tightly around its mighty girth. Then she brought her eyes down to meet his quivering mess of a face, relishing in her apparent victory. With but one thrust, she marked him as her property.</p><p>"I'm going to show you another one of my Noble Phantasms. One that you would soon remember for the rest of your life. I'll repay you for all the times you've cast me aside." She bit her lower lip as her pussy kissed his hilt, savoring the sensation of his entire length inside her. "How does it feel inside me? It feels like heaven, doesn't it?"</p><p>Ritsuka's moans grew louder, filling the entire room, as Medb started rocking her hips up and down. As she felt his entire body shudder under her weight, she continued to pump his monstrous cock, growing more feverish by the second.</p><p>"Hmm! That's it! Fuck, I've been waiting for this!" She cried out, nearly overpowering his moans. Her entire body moved with a fast rhythm—<em>riding</em> across his majestic thickness using all the experience and technique under her belt. Her pride swelled from the fact that his body braced itself with each impact, holding onto her bedsheets. Her perky tits bounced around in circles, free from any constraints, and she guided his hands towards them. He spent no time at all fondling that delicious pair, squeezing them tight and cupping them whole with his large hands. Her pussy lips kissed the base of his cock repeatedly to the point that even his balls started slapping against her ass. Each thrust coated his shaft with a slippery coat that made it easier for her to go even faster, and she was determined to do just that. She bounced faster on top of him, swallowing his cock whole with each powerful thrust, making it vanish when it buried all the way.</p><p>"Mmmphh… Oh god, you're bigger than I thought!" She drowned in pleasure as his tip started prodding her womb, skewering her entire pussy. "Fuck, I can't….believe someone like you...could… Ahhhhh!...reach that!" Shutting her eyes, she felt his already considerable girth become even thicker as they both reached a higher level of arousal. A harsh surprise but a welcome one. It made her walls writhe around him. Now even he joined in kissing her womb, thrusting up to meet her pussy along the way.</p><p>"Fuck…fuck….fuck! Gods you're so fucking huge! Agghhh! Stir me up more!" She was built to fuck, but even she couldn't comprehend how incredible her Master felt. When he hit her womb with every strike, she saw stars clouding her vision in bliss. But even with how devastated he tore through her, she got more and more in love. She desired to ride him with reckless abandon, as if he were a hot stallion in heat, and show the young man the renowned slut queen's real limits. She was so drunk with his cock that her thoughts were entirely delegated to her pussy.</p><p>"Fuck! I don't care! Just brutalize me!" Her long, silky pink hair flailed behind her, waving like a beautiful draping curtain. Her ass pounded against his thighs as she felt her pleasure spiking. "Ahhhhh!" She moaned, no, screamed once more, clenching tight around him as she came. She felt his arms suddenly enveloping her waist, pushing her down. He throbbed inside her, his pulse sending ripples across her body. She spasmed as he shot his load deep into her womb.</p><p>As she pulled out, rolling to his side, she could feel the excess spunk flowing out her lips and running down her thigh.</p><p>Before the lull of post-orgasmic rapture could grab them both, she made her way beneath him.</p><p>"Medb…." he began as the Rider kneeled before him like a pet. This was all just business as usual to her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she grasped his declining shaft and kissed the tip slowly at first, her face growing with a lustful need as she started suckling on it. A ripple crawled up his spine as she let her tongue lap around his length, first circling his tip then down his mast, cleaning up all the spunk that they both expelled. She circled around his musky prick, grabbing globules of the thick goo before swallowing it in. Sliding around the full length, she left no stone unturned. She eventually reached his balls. The two small jewels were carefully tended to by her mouth. She kissed and sucked one of his testicles into her mouth while holding the other tenderly in her palm, rubbing it with a nice gentle affection, before letting the one in her mouth pop free and then licking her way around his skin. Bending his cock over, she lapped underside of those small eggs until, following the thick trail of spunk downward, until she went near his asshole. She chased the delicious liquid like a hunting dog chasing a hare. Even when her tongue prodded the entrance to his backdoor, she didn't turn away and licked him, her tongue dancing around the spot of his hole. Unlike common whores, she had etiquette and pride as history's hottest and debaucherous queen. When she cleaned up, she really cleaned up. She took the hot seed into her mouth, the lump in her throat gurgled as she swallowed every last drop.</p><p>Once not a single speck could be found, she went back to his tip. He shivered even more when her slender fingers curled around the very base of his cock. She licked her lips, watching his thick meat glare at her, hearts seemingly appearing in her eyes. A moment later, she went in and sucked on his tip. The moans he let out sounded unbelievably cute. It got her worked up even more, and she began taking more of him inside her mouth. She went down the spent cock a few times, just covering the soft rod with her spit. Meanwhile, Ritsuka watched her attentively, seeing how captivating and magnificent she was as she sucked his cock. The sight no doubt was too much for him because after a few moments of moving her lips up and down his cock finally started growing in mass, regaining its splendor. It nearly surprised her when it grew to full length while she had her lips all the way around his hilt, the tip poking her airway. But once she regained her composure, she let his cock slide out of her mouth with a loud pop.</p><p>"Mhmmm….I knew you still had some more fight in you." The delighted face she made as she worshipped that monster of a cock daunting over her face was nothing short of erotic. "I could get used to this. How about you? Feel like working with me for a fuck marathon?" She slapped her cheek with his meaty shaft. "Of course, this is to upgrade my abilities as a Servant after all."</p><p>He mumbled something out but couldn't quite turn it into tangible words, but he nodded and that was enough.</p><p>Medb dragged her tongue against her lips once again and kissed the head of his cock. "I knew we would see eye to eye." Before he could try to say anything else, she pushed his cock inside her mouth. Her tongue brushed the underside as she moved further down then pulled out, leaving only his head within her lips, but that lasted only a split-second as she dove down once more. The strap of her bra came loose around her shoulder as she bobbed her head back and forth through his monstrous length. As her lips worked its way down, her spittle started foaming out of the corners of her mouth. She was relentless, feeling inebriated about sucking her Master's cock. Through sheer determination, she got him so far down, it began hitting her throat, eventually <em>ramming </em>it repeatedly unlike before.</p><p>Unable to stay put, Ritsuka grabbed a handful of her dazzling pink hair, holding it in the air like a handle as she bobbed through his length. But after a couple of minutes passed, he finally took hold of her head, driving it up and down his cock, lashing her against his groin. Her nose pushed against his pelvis again and again. In moments, she gagged around his cock, unable to find her bearings. But after experiencing this a few more times, she got acclimated and let his cock ram through her throat. A big bulge could be found on her neck as she took it all in. She could only pick up on his overwhelming musk as she deepthroated him, unable to even move her tongue. Ritsuka had a firm hold of her hair, and it pained her when he pulled it to lift her head. She was almost in the throes of experiencing unconsciousness. Her, the Queen of Many Affairs. The Rider of Countless Men. Yet, nothing felt better than being used like a fleshlight by a brave man that could do this to her. It almost felt like her destiny to gag on her Master's cock.</p><p>Soon, she felt him pulsing inside her throat. He slammed her down, sheathing the entirety of his length until not even his hilt could be found. Muffled, her moans vibrated against his cock. On the verge of receiving his load, her eyes rolled upward until only the bottom half of her irises were visible. Streams of hot, turgid sperm shot directly through her throat, robbing her of any need to swallow it.</p><p>Once he let go, she sprung back, a torrent of his cum following her. A hefty amount landed on her face and some on her boobs while the rest oozed down his tip. She shut her eyes as she swallowed his load, clearing her mouth of that delicious juice. The mess trailed down her soft cleavage towards her taut stomach as she took deep breaths. Once she regained her usual breathing, she smiled and took note of the stain on her chest. She scooped it up with a finger and then swallowed it. He looked at her with glazed eyes, his chest heaving as he took in all the air he could. "That….was amazing."</p><p>She chuckled then wrapped her hand around his dick once again. "Did you think it was over?" She started pumping his cock slowly. "You're going to fuck this horny bitch until your balls are empty, remember?"</p><p>He seemed hesitant at first but nodded.</p><p>Her smile grew wider. "But first, who is the hottest, most insatiable woman you have laid eyes on?"</p><p>Ritsuka chose his words carefully. "You, Medb."</p><p>"Who is the slut who'll let you take her out for a quick fuck?"</p><p>"You, Medb."</p><p>"Who'll ride you from dusk till dawn?"</p><p>"You, Medb."</p><p>"Who is the number one Servant?"</p><p>"You, Queen Medb. Of course I'd be taken back if the most gorgeous woman in the world is stroking my cock," he wailed, feeling pleasure from her soft hand.</p><p>"Good," she purred, stroking his shaft faster but still not quite enough to get him groaning. "Now let's get this puppy up shall we?"</p><p>She started sucking his tip once again as her hand held free reign over the rest of his shaft, jerking him off in earnest. He moaned, as her tongue circled his head, rubbing off the excess cum she had left behind. Her other hand took his balls and started fondling them with delicate technique.</p><p>Once he was as erect as a flagpole, stood up, exposing herself to her Master once more. Her knees apart, she guided his cock to her moist slit, teasing it against the sore, flabby entrance. He was more used to the feeling this time, holding her hips in place as she teased him with her folds. Moments later, she brought herself down again, sheathing his cock with her pussy. This time his hands dictated the course of action, guiding her up and down as she bounced against his cock.</p><p>"Mmmmhmmm… Ahhh! It's unlike anything I've ever had." She moaned in blissful passion. Her hand reached back and unclasped her bra, letting fall on top of his stomach. "Let me do the riding. It'll be <em>faster</em> this way." And so his hands left her sides for her smooth, taut stomach, crawling up to her hot, bouncing tits. Whie he did, her palms held onto his abs for support as she picked up the pace. Her ass slapping against his balls, she started riding him in earnest. The feeling was sorely missed despite it happening not too long ago. Surprising her, he pulled her panties until they tore away, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.</p><p>She fucked him this way for no small amount of time, feeling nothing but intense lust at having a cock filling her up to the brim. It was like love at first fuck all over again.</p><p>In a flash of unlikely inspiration, Ritsuka toppled her, getting her to lie on her side. He positioned himself behind and raised her leg high up, hooking his arm around her knee. She gasped as he took control. Unlike before, it was him driving his cock inside her slutty hole. He didn't lose out in power to her as he forcefully pounded his way until he prodded her cervix with his tip. She moaned and felt her throat dry up while the intense fucking ensued. The bed shook as they both howled like a pair of animals in heat. Sweat ran down her breasts as he hit her pussy with his hilt again and again, seemingly spearing her. Her moist fuck hole grew used to the feeling of his girth. Riding or not, as long as she had him buried inside, she couldn't complain, not that she had anything to complain about. He was such a good fuck that she felt subdued by his whims.</p><p>She came twice before he could let another spurt deep into her womb. She smiled, feeling the hot baby batter stuffing her oven like glue. They rested for a while, unable to move.</p><p>But true to her word, they continued to fuck even as the rest of the staff stirred awake, ready for work.</p><p>For days Ritsuka spent a great length of time in her room, railing her until they both passed out. They fucked as people went to sleep and then fucked some more as they woke up. She rode him fiercely, as if he was a fierce stallion. He shot load after load inside her. Once that was done, she would bend over and service his shaft to get him hard again. They fucked and blew each other until they were both satisfied, which was rarely the case. Ritsuka had come to grow addicted to her body. He would even bend her over without uttering a word so he could take her from behind. And Medb had no reason to decline when he was such a hot stud.</p><p>But when they did forget the passage of time, for instance, during the onset of a mission briefing, someone would come look for Ritsuka.</p><p>One frisky morning was just that instance. Scathach showed by the doorway of Medb's room, finding the couple in the midst of their...<em>coupling</em>. She grew flustered, watching her Master take the slut queen by the hips and push his eager cock from behind. They were on top of her bed, him on his knees and her on all fours.</p><p>Medb hated it when this old hag came by. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?" she asked, glaring, her tits flopping back and forth at each thrust of her Master. She was completely naked save for the nice pink stockings she wore. "I'm not gonna offer you a threesome. But if Master wants it, then I guess I don't have a choice."</p><p>"I have no interest in what you two are doing," snarled the Lancer.</p><p>As Medb felt those sharp eyes watching her carnal exploitation of their sole Master, eager to jump at her and pierce her gut, she couldn't help but enjoy how she made that woman learn her place. A nobody. <em>This is my spot. You have no place here. </em>She smiled wickedly at the woman holding tight to her spear, arching her back to flaunt her impeccable figure and raising the volume of her moans, which made the Lancer narrow her eyes and scowl. <em>Try to take him if you can. I'll just bed him all over again.</em></p><p>"There's going to be a briefing for the mission today, so come as soon as possible." Scathach left in a huff, vanishing from the door, her dark-crimson hair trailing behind her.</p><p>"What's got her worked up? Must be old age," said Medb but before she could say anything further, Ritsuka pushed her face into her pillow with a hand as his entire body's weight overwhelmed her from above, wrapping her into an erotic embrace.</p><p>"Shhh.. quiet your whore mouth while I fuck you." Ritsuka leaned forward against her back. She couldn't help but wrap her pussy around his ravenous cock madly thrusting from above to her upraised butt. He secured her waist with his arms, wrapping around them tightly and preventing her from being thrashed about. His chin pressed onto her head, preventing her from jerking her head back. Her mouth open wide, she moaned against the soft pillow, her sanity failing to get a good grip on reality as the animalistic pounding reshaped her pussy again and again. "Let's go after this round," said the young man with a grunt. Sweat coated his naked body and intermingled with hers on occasion. "But first let's get a good fuck in while we can. I'm sure we'll be horny once we get there if we don't."</p><p>"R-r-right, I-I'm sshoowwwyyy…!" Medb's cries came out muffled from her pillow.</p><p>Her breathing gradually felt constricted, as he plunged a finger down to her clit, massaging it and sending pleasant shocks that made her squirm. She couldn't breathe from her nose because of how strongly he kept her head in place. She felt his teeth snagging a tuft of her hair, making her grunt in painful bliss. They quickly and thoroughly fucked, trying to reach their eventual climax.</p><p>But they didn't, not after a space of long riding and fucking in a tight mating press. Medb's cries filled her room countless times, spilling out into the hallway. Master was more forceful now after having spent many nights with her, and she readily allowed herself to submit to him when he wanted. Having him do most of the work actually felt good. It allowed her to focus solely on letting her pussy be ravaged and her mouth taking his dump.</p><p>Before they could end their session, he flipped her over a couple of times, as if she were a puppet. But when he was tired, she had him lay down so she could ride on top of him while he rested. After all, she felt proudest riding a nice, hot stud as he gazed at her perfect body. He watched the show with his hands resting behind his head. Her wonderful tits jiggled and shook for him while she bounced on his meaty shaft, on her feet squatting. Wanting to show him something nice, her hands took hold of her tits, squeezing them around to push her nipples out before molesting them in every fashion she could think of. They were nice and plump, even though she had to admit there were some women in Chaldea bigger than hers, but they were simply cows with useless lumps of flesh. Hers, on the other hand, were nice and perky. Perfect in every way. She pushed one up to her lips and began to suck, enjoying how beady his eyes were as he watched. He must be yearning for it now. A few moments later, he finally came, amassing more of his spunk in her lewd hole. She shivered from the feeling of his hot cum dripping down her pusy.</p><p>A good rough sex later, she was drowning in his cum, after he shot loads of the sticky spunk across her body and in her mouth. She was tired, sure, but not so much that she couldn't handle it. In fact she was good to go for one more round. Bending over her desk could be a nice change of pace, if only work didn't call for them.</p><p>When they left, satisfied for the most part, and started the mission along with other Servants, Medb could feel eyes of contempt all around her. The attention didn't faze her at all. They were simply too jealous that her beauty had captivated their Master. It wasn't her fault that she felt so good in bed.</p><p>Speaking of which, after they concluded their mission, Medb and Ritsuka found a solitary hill overlooking a small village. They were in ancient Rome, so there were plenty of those small hick towns around. She stripped once they set foot on the top of that hill, not caring whether or not somebody caught them. Her discarded clothes littered the soft grass as Ritsuka started unbuckling his pants. He slipped a finger inside her pussy, feeling how wet she was. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now this was the life. No troublesome people to spoil the fun. In moments he had her bend over standing then pulled her arms back as he forced his thick meat pipe inside.</p><p>She gasped and murmured, the pleasure so addicting. She didn't even notice the sunset over the horizon as they switched positions. Her Noble Phantasm didn't even mean much anymore. She just wanted him all wrapped up in the palm of her hand.</p><p>As the flickering of scattered torches lit the small village, she moaned, her voice carrying a long distance from the hill. Facing that small speck of civilization, she bounced on top of her Master's cock as he groped her tits from behind. None of the people there knew her bottomless lust. Her abundant libido. But even then, she continued to ride the perfect specimen of manliness as she displayed her body for all to see.</p><p>"Fuck!" She breathed out, wringing his cock for all its worth. "Your huge cock is stirring me up as always! It feels incredible! Hahh! Hahh! Hahh! Yesssshhh!" She had never rode a man so passionately before. It was like she had been reborn into a newer, tighter slut.</p><p>As he pushed into her womb and shot rope after rope of cum deep inside, she let her entire surroundings know of her presence with the loudest shriek of pleasure she could verbalize. She let them know that the highest-ranking Servant of Chaldea was a hot slut, and she had the man of her dreams bathed in her pussy juice.</p><p>But their escapades were far from over. This wild ride of theirs was only just beginning, and Medb was all for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do polls every month plus commissions. Check out my profile for details.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>